Kiss The Girl
by Ruler-of-Jotunheim
Summary: Yet somehow no one on the Young Justice team seemed to notice the romantic tension between the two. Smiling with a knowing look the heroine scooted closer to Waly and started playing a few familiar chords. Watermis one-shot with OC


**A/N: **Hey! So this is just a random one shot I made up for Watermis. But it has my OC in it. But I don't think it will be continued. Hope you like it! ^-^

* * *

><p><p>

It was a warm afternoon in Happy Harbor. The YJ team had taken the day off courtesy of Black Canary, who was their mentor for the week. After the disappearance of Red Tornado, they had been alternating members of the league to watch over them. Though at the moment the teens had changed into their swim suits and were enjoying a all powers volley ball match on their private beach.

"I got it!" The peppy Martian called out smiling as she levitated though the air to reach the white ball before it hit the ground. She slowed it with her telekinesis and gracefully spiked it over the net towards Wally.

The teams were Artemis, Wally and Robin against Conner, Kaldur and M'gann. Though their newest seventh member, Kylie, sat off to the side under an umbrella with her guitar. Strumming basic chords randomly out of boredom and playing referee for the game, making tally marks in the sand halfheartedly.

Wally used his speed to reach out and spike the ball over the net in a blink of an eye. Though, being Wally, he didn't notice that Artemis had also gone for the ball. They collided with an 'Oof' and fell to the ground.

When the speedster opened his eyes, a pair of stormy grey glaring eyes met his. He quickly realized that he was practically laying on top of Artemis, for probably longer than anyone found comfortable. Kid Flash using his name to his advantage, got up quicker than you could blink and in that same blink had pulled Artemis up as well. "Uh... heh sorry Arty..."

His cheeks tinted a light shade as he noticed the snickering of his team mates. "Oh shut up guys." He smiled crookedly at Artemis as if to say 'you know you liked that' only to have her scoff and return to her position on their makeshift court.

"Let's just get this game going again..." She stated quietly, trying to force the light pink that had stained her own cheeks.

Kylie Burgit, otherwise known as Mimic to the team. Noticed the event as well. Smiling a plot for later in the evening was already forming in her crazy head.

=-=-=-=

After an hour of intense game play, their game had to end because a certain super powered clone had to go and smash the net. Much to every ones dismay, and Robin's team had actually been winning for once.

M'gann and Conner decided to go off and explore the beach, hand in hand of course. The two had been inseparable since they infiltrated that prison. At the moment The green skinned girl was distracted by a little fish Conner had somehow managed to catch. His large hands acting like a large fish bowl.

Robin and Kaldur went off to do some more training. Of course on a day like that they took the term lightly. As in jumping off cliff into the water. Seeing how fast they could run or just joking around. It was good for the rest of the team to see their leader actually relaxing for once. Which was starting to freak a certain speedster out...

Speaking of speedsters...

Wally, Artemis and Kylie were the only ones left sitting on the sand where they had once been playing their volley ball game. They sat comfortably in silence respecting each others space until Artemis jumped up. Which startled Wally so much he actually fell over, getting sand in his hair.

"I'm going to go for a swim." The archer announced.

Kylie couldn't help but notice how Wally's green eyes followed Artemis until she reached the water. He turned to look towards the sand with a sigh.

The newest addition to the team looked out to see Artemis, had sat down about two feet into the water trying to work on her balance. And, at the moment was looking back towards Wally. Yet somehow no one on the Young Justice team seemed to notice the romantic tension between the two. Smiling with a knowing look the heroine scooted closer to Waly and started playing a few familiar chords.

"iThere you see her  
>Sitting there across the way<br>She don't got a lot to say  
>But there's something about her<br>And you don't know why  
>But you're dying to try<br>You wanna kiss the girl.../i"

Wally looked over at her with wide eyes, a his ears as well as his face was the shade of his hair for a moment and was gone as fast as he could run. "Ky? Um... what are you singing about? Or should I just hope that it's not what I think..."

Kylie smiled and started to play a little louder. Playing the instrument with more confidence. Singing out with more radiance.

"iYes, you want her  
>Look at her, you know you do<br>It's possible she wants you too  
>There's one way to ask her<br>It don't take a word, not a single word  
>Go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl)i"

The speedster jumped up from his seat in the sand and started to walk away. "Look, I don't know what you're trying to say. But can you sing something- ANYTHING else?" He called over his shoulder already about twenty feet away.

The Scottish girl jumped up and fastened her guitar strap over her shoulder. She jogged up to him and started walking around him in circles.

She smiled ever wider when she noticed he had stopped walking and wasn't trying to get away anymore.

"Kyile! You know I can't!" He hissed quietly between clenched teeth.

She paused her music for a second "But why Wally what's stopping you?"

"I just-"

She cut him off.

"iShalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl!i"

She sang the verse in a slightly mocking voice. Trying to show how much the lyrics were fitting to the moment.

"iShalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl<br>go on and kiss the girl (kiss the girl).../i"

Kylie glanced over to see Artemis wrapping up in a large fluffy towel. None of the other YJ members were in view at the moment. But she was sure someone had to have noticed her performance by now.

Wally and Artemis were at least fifty feet away from each other. She couldn't tel if the archer couldn't hear her or was trying to block out the sound. Maybe she didn't even know that the newest addition was singing about her a the speedster. Kylie shoved Wally towards her with a pleading face.

"Please Wally..."

"i...Nows your moment  
>Floating in a blue lagoon<br>Boy, you better do it soon  
>No time will be better<br>She don't say a word  
>And she wont say a word<br>Until you kiss the girl (kiss the girl)/i"

He sighed in defeat, finally walking towards her. By then the sun was setting over the other side of the mountain, the moon soaring over the ocean with the first stars starting to appear.

"What do you want Baywatch?" Artemis said over her shoulder, she had been staring at the waves. The ginger boy walked in front of her cutting off her view of the water.

"I uhh..." Wally heard Kylie playing off in the near distance her voice mocking again.

"iShalalalala  
>My oh my<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl...i"

"Listen Arty-" She glared at him. "-Eh... Artemis. Look all I wanted to say was..."

"iShalalalala  
>Don't be scared<br>You better be prepared  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Don't stop now<br>Don't try to hide it how  
>You wanna kiss the girl<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>(kiss the girl)<br>(oh, ohnoo..)  
>(kiss the girl, kiss the girl)i..."

Neither of them were talking now. They were just staring at each other. Slowly Wally reached for her hand without breaking eye contact. He was surprised that she didn't pull back from his touch.

"Wally..."

"iLalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girl<br>Lalalala, Lalalala  
>Go on and kiss the girli"

"I-" he cut himself off. His ears tinted slightly. Which made a shade of pink appear on Artemis' face as well. He finally casted his eyes off to the side.

"iShalalalala  
>My oh myyyyy<br>Looks like the boy's too shy  
>Ain't gonna kiss the girl<br>Shalalalala  
>Ain't that sad<br>it's such a shame  
>Too bad, you're gonna miss the girl...i"

"You're an idiot, I hope you know." He heard the archer say. When he turned back to look at her.

She was right there.

"iLalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss that girl!/i"

They stared at each other. Everything in Wally's mind was screaming at him to lean that inch forward.

Too bad Artemis beat him to it.

"iLalalala, Lalalala  
>(Go on and kiss the girl)<br>Go on and kiss the girl  
>Kiss the girl<br>(Kiss the girl)  
>Go on and kiss the girl...i"

Kylie smiled at her handy work. Though she turned back towards the Mountain, guitar slinged onto her back. She couldn't stop the burning in the back of her eyes. As a few hot tears slipped down her cheeks.

Robin noticed this from his, as well as the rest of the teams, hiding place. They had been watching the whole scene. He frowned slightly, it took a lot for someone to play matchmaker for their crush. The boy wonder had noticed how much she liked the speedster from the beginning almost two months ago.

He knew that now she probably would never have a chance to be with him.

~

Later that night Kylie was sitting out on the cliff that was on the West side of the mountain. It had been her's and Wally's hide out in reference to his last name. She smiled at the memory.

Though it was only a memory now, it would be a surprise if her ever went to the spot again with her, she mused.

Just then the sound of dirt and rocks moving under feet came to her ears. And, in total randomness. Down plopped none other than Wally West in his pajama pants and a cheap white tank top.

"Hey." he said sending her a crooked smile that had always made her feel like she could fly. Though now it just made her heart fill with sorrow.

She couldn't suppress the tears that were forming in her eyes. She had been crying since the time on the beach. "Hi." She said weakly turning to wipe her eyes. She wasn't like Artemis, she cried right in front of anyone mission or no mission if she knew she was going to cry she was going to cry.

"I wanted to say... thanks. For earlier, you know."

Silence was his reply.

"Ky, okay seriously I know that you're crying just turn around. What's wrong this time?"

The heroine turned quickly and shoved herself against the speedsters torso. "I- I..."

She couldn't say it.

She never had a lot to say anyways...


End file.
